The Blood We Share On Our Hands
by LawlietLover20
Summary: Kagome's friend Akio has a strong connection with the sacred tree in the Higurashi Shrine. She manages to follow Kagome into the feudal area and get stuck there with her. as she spends more time and often returns to join them on their journey Akio grows close with the group and grows close with InuYasha. But Akio is meant to be there with Inuyasha, but the question is: Why?
1. Chapter 1: The Sacred Tree

**The Blood We Share On Our Hands**

**Akio's Story (Understand The Character Some ^^):** All Akio Sagura's life she lived beside and attended schools with Kagome Higurashi. While growing with Kagome, she loathed her for some years because Akio always saw herself as plain ordinary and never pretty in the bit. Her parents belittled her and she grew up being compared to Kagome's intelligence. During their final year of middle school where Kagome was constantly "ill" and never in school she took it into her hands to out shine the every so fantastic Kagome Higurashi. Shocked beyond her wildest dreams, Kagome still managed to graduate with her class into high school. Finally Akio's parents stopped comparing her to Kagome and at last she could let her loathing for her die, she was no long the person she had to surpass, but someone she could be friend. Finally, when high school started Akio befriended Kagome at last but hid her former hatred for, fearing it would ruin what she now has. Though Kagome still was never in school, Akio would visit her when she new Kagome could have company or when she finally attended school. At last, the faithful day that Akio decides to go surprise Kagome with a fruit basket for her to get better, the sacred tree takes her full attention. When Akio approached it and could feel another presence, as though someone lived within the tree and since that day, she has been more drawn to Kagome and the sacred tree and the day she follows Kagome, she finds out more about herself and Kagome then she bargained for.

* * *

**Chapter One: That Sacred Tree**

It was a Saturday morning and Akio planned that previous Friday night to sleep her morning through and go on a date with a very persistent Hojo. As her cell phone rang over head on her shelved bed frame, she reached her hand up to answer it as she recognized the ring tone. She finally grabbed hold of her phone and groaned lightly. "Hello?" she answered softly trying to hid her cracked voice from just waking up. "Hey Akio? Im feeling a lot better today, do you want to come over for breakfast?" an energetic Kagome chimed on the other line. Akio sat up in her bed and yawned. "sure, I'll be over in about 15 to 20 minutes, ok?" she responded as she stretched out her back. "Ok, see you over here!" Kagome chimed and hung up the phone. Akio slid off her head and prepared herself for a very unplanned, last minute day. Akio sat at her vanity as she pulled her long black and silver streaked hair into a pony tail. She already knew that breakfast at Kagome's was a feast whenever she recovered from whatever bug she caught. Akio brushed her bangs to the left side of her face with her hand, then applied her eyeliner. Akio may have gotten her parents approval at last academically but she felt uglier than any demon Kagome has ever faced in the feudal area. She tied a black sweater at her waist over her tight blue jeans and tied on her sneakers. Before exiting the house Akio made sure her face was perfect and none of it made its way onto her white blouse. She smiled and headed out the house to go next door for a feast. Akio hopped the gate and landed directly beside the sacred tree. She smiled at her perfect landing and went to walk to the house when she heard a mans voice. "What's taking Kagome so damn long?" Akio looked around her for the guy the voice came from but saw no one. "is someone there?" she asked as she walked around the tree. She thought that she was starting to loose it or she was just a little sleep deprived for some reason. Akio shrugged it off and ran her fingers along the tree trunk. "What is there about you that attracts me so much?" she laughed a little to herself. "Inuyasha, did you hear that?" "You bet your ass I did." "Where do you think its coming from you guys?" "Ah!" Akio screamed and fell back from the tree. She now was hearing two men and a woman! She knew she was bugging out and decided to cut her time with the sacred tree short and head into eat. She was defiantly starting to hallucinate.

"Kagome!" Akio called into the corridors of the house. She kicked her sneakers off and walked into the house. "Kitchen!" Kagome called back to her. Akio smiled and head for the kitchen just to be welcomed in by piles of pancakes, French toast and Kagome's famous omelets. "I'm a damn lucky girl aren't I?" Akio asked playfully. Kagome gave her a big smile for a moment, then it lowered. "Something wrong?" "Oh, no. I just don't get that often." "Dead beat boyfriend again?" Kagome turned red at Akio's comment. "He's not dead beat!" Kagome turned away to finish her cooking then corrected herself completely. "He's not my boyfriend either!" she placed the final omelet on the table and Akio's face lit up. "I'm starving! I was starting to hear voices that's how hungry I am right now." Akio laughed. She then kicked herself mentally for having not been Kagome's friend earlier. She sighed with a smile and began to demolish the food before her. Kagome sat down beside her confused. "Voices?" she questioned. "What do they sound like?" she asked. "two guy, one girl. I started hearing them by the sacred tree." Akio said as she went to finish her first plate of food. For someone so thin, she could eat like someone who was scary obese. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "By the tree?" she asked. "Yea. I heard you name and I heard the name Inuyasha. Weird hunh?" she asked with a smile. Akio obviously thought it was only in her head, but Kagome knew there was **way **to it. The two chit chatted for a few hours. Akio's phone went off. She pulled it from her jeans to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey Hojo. Hm? Yeah we're still on for this afternoon. Mhm, yeah I'll meet you at the train station. Ok." she smiled. "see you then." Akio hung up and smiled at Kagome. "I don't understand why you never liked him, he's a sweet heart." Akio smiled. "I don't know, I just didn't." Kagome shrugged then looked the time. "what time do you need to meet him?" "in about 30minutes. I'm going to leave in 10 though. Akio smiled and headed for the front door that her sneakers take a bit to get on. Kagome stood in the door way in her pajamas just staring into space. "Thinking about him?" Akio asked as she stood up. "Yeah." Kagome smiled and gave her a hug. "You have fun, ok?" Kagome said to her and Akio nodded her head and ran down the steps of the temple. The moment she took one step off the finale step her phone went off. Akio grabbed it quick and answered it. "Yes Kagome?" she asked in confusion. "Want to sleep over tonight?" she asked her. Akio laughed a little and brushed her hair out her eyes. "sure, I'll come right over after this date." she giggled and hung up the phone, rushing her way to the train station.

Akio stretched as she reached the top of the steps to the Higurashi shrine later in the night. When she got there, she looked at the sacred tree and let out a breathless laugh. "I see your quiet now." She said as she tried to gain her breath back. She placed her hand back on the tree. "You don't have anything to say to me now?" she asked softly. "Of course not. You're simply a tree." She sighed heavily. "Who are you?" a voice responded. Akio backed away from the tree and looked at it. "are you going to answer me or what?" it asked her. Akio believing that she was freaking out again ran straight to Kagome's house and began to bang on the front door like a mad woman. "Kagome! Please!" she was frantic. Akio wasn't sure if she was finally cracking up from all the stress she put upon herself or if it was really happening. Kagome opened the door confused, but the moment the door opened the panicked look displayed in Akio's violet, blue hued eyes vanished and she jumped into Kagome's arms. It was Kagome's property and being in her arms made Akio feel safe from what ever was on her property. "what happened Akio?" Kagome asked her. "There is something around or in your sacred tree and I can hear it speak to me and its freaking me out!" Akio responded and walked into the house. Kagome shut the door behind her and walked with Akio into the living room, but before she could sit down with her friend Kagome's mother walked into the room. "Kagome, could you come here a moment." she said softly. Kagome nodded her head and left the room. Then, a loud annoyed scream escaped her lips. "What are you doing here!?" she cried. "I need to talk to you about the sacred tree Kagome." "It couldn't wait!?" She asked the male. Akio jumped to her feet and went running to Kagome. "Kagome that's the voice!" she cried as she ran into the kitchen to see a man about six feet in a strange red outfit standing before her. His eyes long and while with golden eyes and dog ears? "Akio, I'll meet you in the living room, just go…" Kagome said softly. "What's with the clothes and ears dude?" Akio asked the strange male. He just gave her a dirty look. "fine." Akio rolled her eyes and returned to the living room. She knew that was the voice, but she highly doubted it was that guy. Akio could hear a small bickering in the kitchen and ignored it. Then it hit her, that's the boyfriend! Kagome walked back into the room. "so that's the dead beat boyfriend hunh?" Akio asked. "He is not my boyfriend and he is not a dead beat Akio!" Kagome responded. "And no, that wasn't him. But he is going to take of what's wrong with the sacred tree so you'll be back on your branch in no time." Kagome laughed. Akio giggled and shook her head at her. There was a special branch on the sacred tree that Akio would sit on. The reason this one branch was special to her was because her last name was carved on it. She didn't understand why, but it was, so she claimed the branch as her own. Akio and Kagome sat up until 12 talking and playing card games to pass the time. Eventually Akio fell asleep on the couch during a movie. Inuyasha then popped his head into the room and looked down at her. He didn't make any facial expression but if you looked into the half-breads golden eyes you could see it. You could see that he felt as though he was gazing upon the most beautiful creature alive. Kagome walked back into the room. "so this is the voice that I've been hearing on the other side of the sacred tree?" Kagome nodded her head. "She's live next to me all our lives and we have recently started being friends." Kagome took a deep breath. "She looks familiar to me. What's her name?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Akio Sagura." She said in a hushed voice to make sure they didn't wake her. "Sagura…." he recognized the name but couldn't pin point from where. He took a deep breath and turned to Kagome. "are you ready to go?" He asked her. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the back. When Inuyasha shut the door, Akio woke up very alert and realized right away Kagome wasn't there. She check her room and the rest of the house and she wasn't there, so Akio immediately went out to the back and say her walk into the area where the old well stood. Akio followed her. When she walked in she saw Kagome jump down the well. Akio in a panic ran after her and jump too, believing she would land on the bottom of the well in Kagome's home. When Akio had set her feet down, she didn't see Kagome but she could hear her and other people talking. "Kagome?" Akio called out. "Did you hear that?" a man responded. "hm…" Akio bit her lip and examined the well. She saw enough steppingstones for her to climb out like she would climb a rock wall. "hn!" she pulled herself out the well just in time to see Kagome yell at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!" She puffed out her cheeks and turned away from him just to see Akio hanging her legs over the edge of the well. "Sick my ass" was all Akio could see. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all stared at her. How could this girl get through the well was the only thing they could all think.

* * *

**Lawliet: Appears to me the Akio is a bit of the curious type. but you know what they say about the curious cat,now dont you? 3**

**Akio: *walks in* No, what do they say about the curious cat?**

**Lawliet: -_- *shakes head* curiosity killed the cat**

**Akio: Yeah, but satisfaction brought him back, right? *eats ice cream***

**Lawliet: Go away Akio -_-**

**Akio: ok, but before I do. *turns to the reader* If you enjoyed us, please Review, kay ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feudal Era

**The Blood We Share On Our Hands**

**Chapter Two: The Feudal Era **

Kagome and the rest of the group stared at Akio in dismay . How could this ordinary Japanese high school girl with no connection like Kagome's get through the gates. "So…" Akio swung her legs out so that she could place her feet on the ground. She stood up brushing the dirt off her jeans. "Where am I?" for someone who had just fallen through a well and landed somewhere completely different, she was pretty calm and it was freaking Inuyasha and Kagome out more than anything. "You're in the feudal era, Akio…" Kagome said softly. Akio blinked at her, then finally properly registered what she said. Akio took a deep breath and looked at everyone. The clothes they wore fit perfect with the time frame Kagome just mentioned. "how did I get here?" Akio asked keeping her calm. "that's a long explanation." Kagome said softly. Akio's eye twitched. "start explaining?" It sounded like a question, but it was more of a demand. "I'm not sure how to." Kagome add. That was it, Akio blew. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!?" she screamed causing Shippo to run behind Sango in fear. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome as though he would fight Akio if she rose her voice. "Who the hell are you?" She asked in an aggravated voice. "Names Inuyasha. Who are you?" "None of your business! How the FUCK did I get here!" Akio screamed. Now she was freaking out. "First I'm hearing people by the tree at your house, now im in a completely different era by falling through your well! EXPLAIN TO ME WHATS GOING ON!" Akio screamed. After that her nerves got out of control and her anxiety got the best of her. Akio dropped to her knees trying her hardest to keep her breathing steady but it was getting harder and harder for her to breath. Sango reacted immediately. "you guys get away from her!" she cried as she pulled Inuyasha and Kagome away from Akio. She then ran over to her and began to fan Akio so her breathing would steady at least a little. Akio appreciated that the strange tried to help, but it didn't do much because she faint anyways.

Akio could hear voices. She could hear an old woman talking to somebody else. "How did she get here Kagome?" She asked. "She followed me, but I don't understand how she made it through the well like that. No one else can do that other than me." Kagome said confused. "Very good point. You only made it through because of the shikon jewel." The woman stated. "maybe she has a shard of the Jewel." Inuyasha added. "I highly doubt that. They were all scattered here, remember." "yea, but there have been demons in your world that held a shard within them." Inuyasha stated. Kagome stopped talking and lowered her head in defeat. It was true, she could have a shard, but how did Kagome not feel it when her Akio were together so often. "Kagome, what is this girls name?" Kagome looked over to Kaede. Akio sat up, her head bounding. She was hoping that when she opened her eyes she would be back on Kagome's couch, but she was on a tatami mat on the floor of a cabin like house. "Akio. My name is Akio Sagura." She spoke softly as she managed to get to her feet. Miroku immediately pushed her back down lightly. "You shouldn't stand yet." He told her. "who are you?" she asked softly. "and you? And you?" she pointed to Sango and Kaede. "Im Lady Kaede, this villages elder." Kaede responded. "And Im Sango. I travel with your friend Kagome." She told Akio. Miroku dropped down to one knee and grabbed Akio's hand. "Im Miroku and I'd like to know if you'd bare my children." He asked her. Kagome and Sango expected the same reaction as usual: girl blushes, doesn't answer, the two of the smack him. Instead Akio get irritated easily and smacked him. "Don't ask me that again." she growled. Akio felt disgusted by this and refused to pay him any attention after that. "so, do you have that explinat-" Akio cut her sentence short when she spotted Shippo and Kirara. "oh my god!" she squealed. "You are so cute! come here little guy!" she opened her arms for Shippo to go to her. "What's your name?" she asked happily. For some reason Akio adored children. "I'm Shippo." he said with a smile and Kirara let out a small meow as she walked over to Akio. "oh! Will you are just precious!" Akio laughed a little and picked up the demon kitten and placed it on her lap. "Oh, look at that two tails." she took a small deep breath. "She isn't a normal kitten is she?" Akio asked softly. "No, she'd a demon cat. She transforms into a larger form of herself." Sango told Akio. She nodded her head and petted Kirara. "Her name?" Akio asked. "Kirara." Shippo answered. "so, explain to me what's going on, please?" Akio asked softly having finally calmed down. Kagome sat down in front of her and explained everything**.(Out Of Story ~OOS~: I would explain it myself, but im not entirely sure how to myself, but everyone understand whats going on anyways, lol) **Akio nodded her head in understanding. "So, how am I here?" she asked now confused as to how she got there. "Im not sure." Kagome told her. "Wait a moment, did you say your name was Sagura?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, what of it?" she asked not understanding what her last name had to do with anything. "I know that name!" He exclaimed. "You do?" Sango and Kagome asked. "Yes, in fact I-" "you what Miroku?" Sango asked in a calm voice, but it was clear that she was angered with what was most likely going to come of his mouth. Miroku looked at her with a confused face. "I performed a series of exorcisms for them. Their family was badly haunted by the many people the head of their clan had slaughtered and there was one other thing…" Miroku then went silent. "which was what?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the frame of the door way. Akio couldn't bring herself to stare at him, but she couldn't stop herself from glancing. His long white hair hung behind him, strands of it falling over his shoulders. Though his clothes were baggy and hide most of his body, when he crossed his arms she could see the muscles in his arms. Akio bit the side of her lip. "They had a young daughter, around the age of five." Miroku started causing Akio to break from her thoughts. "she had been possessed by a demon. I attempted to remove it from her body, but to no affect. The demon attempted to reason with me, but I refused hit. The girl soon went missing after that and the family assumed that the demon consumed her and she was dead." "What was the kids name?" Inuyasha asked. "Kaoru. Strangely enough this family had a habit of naming their daughters with male names. Every female child they bore had a males name." Miroku looked to Akio. "It seems that it has become tradition." he said to her. "So what does that have to do with me. My name is Akio, not Kaoru, so im not the little girl. And I was born into my family, not adopted. And my name was set for me before I was born and my parents refused to give me a female name." Akio said. "And why was that." Miroku asked. "Because they wanted a boy. My mother raised me with this story that my family was cursed. She said that only once in a blue that there will be another Sagura male born. The moment the male is born, he is to be given the last name Sagura or the family would no longer exist. My father was the last born Sagura and she hoped that I would be the end of the curse but she was wrong." Akio shrugged. "That was something I had hoped I freed the Sagura family of when I was there last." Miroku said to her. "So what does this mean." Kaede asked. "Im not sure. All I know is that the Sagura family is huge. The continue to have children hoping one will be a son, but always end with daughters. They believed they were unable to have sons. But that clearly changed. I must have just altered it." Miroku added. "Well, thanks." Akio replied. "For what?" "You may not have removed it, but you altered it which means with out you, I wouldn't be a Sagura and my father wouldn't have been either." Akio smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "But! I would like to find out how I could make it here. I doubt its because of my family curse." she added with a light laugh. "Im guessing you got a sharp in you some where." Inuyasha announce. "How could that be possible. I've been around Kagome all my life. She would have sensed it." Akio told him. Inuyasha looked her up and down with a scowl. "Ok, that's it." Akio stood up as she placed a now sleeping Shippo and Kirara on the tatami mat. "What is your problem, you've been giving me an attitude ever since I've seen you in Kagome's house. Care to explain?" Akio asked him. "Theres something off about you and I don't like it!" Inuyasha told her in an irritated voice. "yeah? Well im not the one with puppy ears on my head. Im at least a full bread of **something **unlike someone." Akio just picked a fight she many not be able to finish. She crossed her eyes. Her upper body looked relax as though she felt no need for defense, but the stance she took with her leg was completely defensive. She squared off and bent her knees slightly but all together her body movements and posture showed she feared no one. Completely collected and ready for anything. "I dare you to say that again." Inuyasha growled placing his hand on the tsuka (hilt of the sword) and crouched a little in defense. "You're a **mutt**" she stated to him. "You wanna fight!" He screamed at her. Akio dropped her arms into a defensive position. "Bring it on puppy!" She said to him. A wicked grin played across her lips. "don't do it Inuyasha!" Kaede called to him as he went running at Akio. Akio bent low then moved to the side. "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome called out but instead Inuyasha made a turn and faced Akio. "Fight me like a man!" He screamed at her. Akio began to walk calmly for the door. "But Im not a man." "Your name sure is manly." He cracked. Now, Akio was pissed. "you'll pay for that!" she screamed as she ran at him. "Sit! Sit!" Kagome cried in a panic but nothing took affect. She looked to Kaede in confusion as Sango and Miroku stared in shock. When Akio reached him at last, Inuyasha tried to doge her, but she grabbed onto his shirt and scratched him over his right eye, then punched him in the face leaving a red mark on his left cheek. "You wanna fight a man! I'll fight you as a man!" She growled and slammed him herself to the ground. When she climbed on top of him she punched him a few more time but in the chest hoping to cut his breath short. Inuyasha then managed to push her off. Knowing she would slam into the wall, she fell into a bent over arched like position to catch herself, to everyone in the room she looked as though she were a trained assassin. "bring it on." she grinned and ran out the hut into an opened field. Inuyasha followed her. "But fight fare now mutt, take the sword off." Her voice was raspy voice and devilish. Inuyasha took off his tensaiga and looked at her. He spoke not one word, but went running at her. Akio took one step to the side the gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck causing him to loose balance. "I forgot to mention, I know two different martial arts. I've mastered." she grinned. "and how to hit **every** pressure point in your body." she laughed a little then ran at him again. She hit in right below his adams apple, then pinched a point on his shoulders. When Akio went for the pressure point on his neck but her grabbed her by the wrist and went to throw her. When he let her go, Akio landed dead on her feet behind him. "this is where my jujitsu comes into effect." she smirked as she got back onto her feet. "What are you waiting for?" she asked as she stood defenseless across from him. Inuyasha smirked not knowing what she was truly capable of and ran at her again. This time when Inuyasha neared she slid her right foot behind her and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him behind her. When she turned around Akio hit the pressure point on his neck then jumped back. "Ah!" all at once he could feel all the pain from every pressure point she had hit before. Akio walked back over to him and hit the one in his lower leg leaving him unable to stand. She stepped back a little. "I wont call you a mutt if you **never** call me a guy again." she offered him. "and we can pretend that I never beat you up." she smirked. Kagome and the others stood in the door way as Akio stood over him Inuyasha. "fine" he agreed as he slowly stood up. "would you like some help?" she asked him softly as she held her hand out to him. "Your seriously weird." He stated as he grabbed her hand. "I'd bet you wouldn't be like this had you lost the fight." He smirked. "You'd never know that." She smiled. This was her way of saying, in a match against her, she was unbeatable. As Akio helped Inuyasha back inside, she realized he was holding his right eye shut the whole time. Turns out, that scratch from earlier made a rather deep cut on his face. She sat him down. "I am so sorry!" she told him. "Kagome, do you have anything for me to clean this cut with?" she asked. "Yeah, but I don't minds doing it myself." she told her. "No, I have to. Im the one who inflicted it." she said as Kagome passed her some alcohol pads and a tube of anti-biotic with a few ear swabs. "this may sting a bit." she stated. She then opened the alcohol pads. "Or stink if you ask me." He replied. Akio smiled a little. "keep that eye closed." she told him as she began to clean off all the dry blood and the cuts themselves. Inuyasha squirmed and screamed all the way through it. Akio, unlike everyone else, would stop from time to time and blow on the cut to make sure to sting would go down. Once she applied the anti-biotic she smiled at him. "ok, all cleaned." she said happily. Akio stood up and turned to Kagome. "I don't want to stay here Kagome." she told her. "My family will wonder where I've gone and I've worked so hard to give myself the life I have now. I've got way too much to loose if I stay her." she told her. "Its fine, I like being strange girl in the group anyways." Kagome laughed. Akio smiled at her. She would happily stay but it was because of this world that Akio became who she was, it was this place that helped her over throw Kagome. She would have stayed longer to thank it, but she had to stay on top back at home. "I'll take you to the well…." Kagome said softly as they walked out the hut. Once at the well Akio looked at Kagome and finally noticed one thing completely different about her. "You're an archer?" Akio asked. "I had to learn while I was here. Every arrow I shoot is sacred. Its pretty much the only power I have." she laughed. Just then Akio could hear a growl and thought to ignore it. "So I'll see yo-" "Get down!" Akio screamed as she pushed Kagome out of the way and grabbed the bow and arrow off her back, shooting a loose wolf in the eye. The wolf cried but continued at her. "That thing has a shard!" Kagome cried. "Where at?" Akio questioned. "What?" Kagome responded. "Tell me where it is on its body!" Akio screamed. "It left back leg!" she told her. Akio nodded her head and aimed for the wolf's leg. The arrow appeared to have skinned the dogs leg so Akio grabbed another arrow and shot it in the heart. The wolf fell over dead. "hunh?" Akio could feel a strange tingle in her. She walked over to where her second arrow landed and the shard laid beside it. "How did you know where it was Akio." Kagome asked as she stood up and walked over to her. "I-I don't know. I just did." she said softly. "Like something inside me told me the exact spot it landed." Akio looked at Kagome as though she knew nothing else to do. "Im going home." she stated and headed back for the well just a few feet away. "see ya back home!" she called to Kagome and jumped down the well, just this time it didn't feel the same. She landed right away, on her butt. "Ow!" she cried. "are you ok!" Kagome called down to her. Akio quickly climed up the well. When she got out she stared at Kagome in fear. "I think im stuck here…" she told her with tears in her eyes. Akio sat on the edge of the well and cried silently to herself for a moment. "I just wanna go home!" she yelled lightly. "I know." Kagome said softly as she rubbed her back. "I know."

* * *

**Lawliet: Poor Akio, stuck somewhere she has no clue about. but good lord the power of that girl! **

**Akio: *throws ice cream at the Author* I hate you!**

**Lawliet: Oh stop it Akio! this is a good thing, i promise ^^**

**Akio: Liar!**

**Inuyasha: *walks in eating potato chips.* Whats going on? *sees ice cream on Author* Is Akio mad again?**

**Lawliet: does it look that obvious?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah.**

**Akio: SHUT UP!**

**Kagome: Please Review us ^^; *turns around* Dont start a fight Lawliet!**

**Lawliet: I wont! *runs away from Akio***

**Akio: Get back here! *chases***


	3. Chapter 3: The Pounding Only I Can Hear

Chapter Three: The Pounding Only I Can Hear

Akio sat beneath the sacred tree in the feudal era playing with her long black and white hair. She braided parts of it here and there as she looked up to the sky through the branches. She remained in her blue jeans and blouse but no sneakers, just a pair of socks rested on her feet. "I hot bath sounds good right now." She said to herself. "That's the same thing Kagome said when she first got stuck here too." A familiar voice mentioned from above her. Akio looked to the side to see Inuyasha's legs. She looked up at him. "Oh really?" she asked then scuffed to herself. _'Even here I'm being compared to Kagome…' _she thought as she shut her eyes. "Well, where we're from that's the greatest way to relax." She said as she yawned softly. "Well, there is a place you can bath around here." He told her. "Oh yeah?" Akio's eyes opened again. "I'd be glad to take you there." Miroku chimed from behind Inuyasha. "Oh no you don't!" Sango answered as she grabbed Miroku by the ear. "I'll take you there, ok?" Sango offered her. Akio smiled. "Thanks." She said softly as she stood up. "It's no problem. I need to bath anyways." She laughed. "Kagome!" Sango called to her. Kagome walked up to them with three towels, wash clothes, body soap, shampoo and conditioner. "You two ready?" Kagome asked them with a smile. The two smiled and nodded. "Stay here." Sango and Kagome growled at Miroku and Inuyasha. The two females grabbed Akio by the arms and walked her to the lake. Upon arrival at the spot Akio's eyes glistened. "This is beautiful!" she said happily. Akio quickly removed her clothes and a got into the water. She made sure her body stood under the water. Sango and Kagome noticed this when they got in the water. "Something wrong?" Sango asked Akio. "Im just not proud of my body." She told her. "How come?" Kagome asked her. "Well, I have a lot of random scars all over my body. I've no idea where most of them came from. The ones on my legs are from climbing and falling from trees growing, heh." She laughed with a smile. "But other than that, no idea where the others come from." She said softly as she stood up to show them. Her body was covered in slash scars. There was a scar in the shape of an X over her chest. In a way, the scars looked like markings but they were clearly wounds from some type of blade. "How long have you had these?" Kagome asked. "Since I was five years old; my parents took me to the doctor for it and they informed us that they were birthmarks. But I know they are scars, birthmarks don't look like sword slashes." She sat back down. "I even have some on my upper legs. All the smaller scars on my lower legs were me playing around outside." She stated. "Scars or not, your body is beautiful!" Kagome complimented her. Akio smiled with a blushing smile as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Why do you have silver hairs Akio?" Sango asked her. "Stress." Kagome stated. Akio gave Kagome that same excuse before when she asked about her silver streaks. Akio smiled because she knew her hair had always been like that. It naturally grew that way ever since she was little. Akio grabbed the body wash and a wash cloth and began to wash herself off. Once she rinsed she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body. "I don't have clothes to change into…." Akio sighed and began headed for Kaede's house. When she finally made it there she requested the materials for clothing, thread and a needle. As Kaede fished for these materials, Akio removed the towel from around her body and began to dry her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body again and sat down as Kaede handed her the materials. "What are yee going to do with these items?" Kaede asked her. Akio smiled at her. "I'm going to make myself some clothes." And with that, Akio began work on her new clothes.

Once Akio finish she held in her hands a short red dress that closed on her neck like a turtleneck and was open on her chest. The length of the dress went down to her thighs and had splits on the side. She made kimono like arm pieces in blue that fit on her upper arm and draped down like a kimono sleeve. The buttons she made on the neck piece of the dress were also blue and she designed a blue obi piece with a smaller red one over it and a blue obi ribbon that tied it all on together. She smiled happily at her dress then looked over to her thigh high blue stockings that she had also made. She looked around the room and spotted a pair of red sandals that looked like they belonged to Kagome. Akio smiled as she dropped the towel from her now dry body. Kagome had brought her a bra and panties while she was making the dress. Lucky for Akio she didn't need the bra Kagome had brought her because, after all, she was a lot bustier than Kagome and she was not going to fit it. She had sewn in a bra with the dress to make sure. She slid on the panties and pulled her long hair into a messy bun. Akio began to check her body for any marks then began to put the dress on. She buttoned it up the neck and slowly rolled the thigh highs on. The wrapped the blue obi around her waist, then the smaller red one and finally tied it on with the blue ribbon. Akio slid the kimono sleeves then released her hair down her back. She grabbed Kagome's brush and brushed out all the tangles and knots she had. Once she was done she stood up and slipped into Kagome's red sandals and dusted herself off. There was still plenty of time in the day for the group to leave but Kagome wanted Akio to join them where Inuyasha disagreed. "Why not Inuyasha?" Kagome asked angrily. "Because she'll just be a nuisance; I already have to protect you, protecting her too is way too much!" he told her. "This coming from the guy that she beat up!" Kagome growled at him. "That's strength, she has no weaponry skills!" he screamed back. Akio walked over to them, her hands in the pockets of the dress she made. "Actually, I'm an archer and I'm quiet handy with a sword." She smiled. "Inuyasha…." Kagome said in an angered voice that normally ended with 'sit', she turned her head to him with an expression that read 'how stupid do you feel right now'. Akio smirked and very calmly said "Sit Boy." She laughed knowing it wouldn't work, but when it did, she was shocked. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "What the…." She looked at Kagome who was also shocked. "I thought that only worked when you said it!" She screamed. "It normally does!" "Well, try saying it now, see if it works!" "Sit boy!" Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off feeling confused. "Sit." Akio said after her. And Inuyasha crashed again. "This is so weird." Kagome stated. "I know…." Akio bit her lip. "How come it works for me and not you now?" she asked. "I've no idea." The two of them just stared at Inuyasha as he sat up on the floor. "Could someone explain what's going on?" he asked. "When I say sit you don't crash, but when Akio says it, it works." Kagome explained. "That's weird." "You don't think me and you are the reincarnation of the same person, do you?" Kagome looked at Akio and sighed. "That would explain some things." She said softly. _If Akio were another reincarnation of Kikiyo, then it would feel as though Kikiyo, Akio and I are all fighting for his love….. _ Kagome thought to herself. "I doubt it. You look and smell nothing like them." Inuyasha stated. "but something about you does smell very off for a human." He added. Akio laughed. "Maybe I'm the demon that posse one of my ancestors." Akio laughed but Inuyasha took that serious. She noticed this and shook her head. "It was only a joke Inuyasha." she stated as she began to walk away. _You said it as a joke but it doesn't smell like one… _Inuyasha thought as he stared at Akio talking to Kagome. He drained out their voices and continued to look at Akio from head to toe. He eyed her figure in the tight fitting dress, her curves were tight with a small waist and smooth hips. Her breasts were bigger than Kagome's and perky and her butt peeked out from under the dress. Inuyasha could see her long black and silver hair flow behind her as a gust of wind flew by them. He smirked to himself for a moment being pleased. She was beautiful and strong with the claim of skills weaponry. She smiled and looked in Inuyasha's direction. Her eyes squinted and her bright smile faded into a smirk. _I promise that I'll prove myself and you have no else choice._ Akio thought to herself as she looked at Inuyasha from a distance. "I'm gonna go get everything set up for our journey." Kagome informed Akio. Akio nodded her head and headed for the sacred tree with a beaconing look in her eyes.

Akio stared up at the sacred tree in awe. It looks the exact same as it does back home. She placed her hands to the tree and smiled. "Hello there old friend." She said softly. She looked up and eyed the tree. Some branches weren't there but they were in her time frame. _ They most likely haven't grown in just yet._ She thought to herself as she began to climb the tree. Akio smiled as she found her branch in the tree and to her amazement her name was already carved into it. "what are you doing?" a voice from below asked. Akio looked down from her branch and smiled. "Checking if this is still my branch." She laughed. "what do you mean your branch?" he asked. "This branch has my family's name carved in it." She stated. "no way." Inuyasha said as she jumped into the tree. He reached the branch Akio sat on and look at it from behind her. "Its been there for about maybe… 5 years now." He told her looking at the carving. "seriously?" she asked as she turned her head back to him. Their faces so close to where she could feel his breath on her neck. "yeah." He answered her, his voice low, it came off soft and hushed. Akio's face turned red from the closeness of the half bread. "you two!" Miroku called from below. Akio was so startled that she lost her balance and fell of the branch. "ah!" she screamed. Akio spotted the branch beneath her and aimed for it when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into their arms. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, caring Akio bridal style in his arms. "Be careful would you!" he screamed at her. "Well maybe if pervy over here did startle me I wouldn't have fallen!" she yelled back at him. "don't blame other people for being a clumsy!" he yelled back at her. "You didn't have to catch me jerk! I saw were I was going to land!" she yelled back at him. "Inuyasha, are you planning on putting her down?" Sango asked from behind Miroku. Akio and Inuyasha looked at each other and turned bright red in the face. Akio pushed Inuyasha way from her and jump to the ground landing on her feet. "is Kagome ready?" Akio asked making a distance between her and Inuyasha. "yea, she's waiting back at the well for us." Sango stated. "ok, great!" Akio said as she ran off from them to meet up with Kagome. She held onto her chest as she felt her heart pounding out of her chest. _How embarrassing! _ She thought to herself as she slowed down. _The warmth of his body… actually felt nice… and the strength in his arms… Maybe that's why Kagome likes him so much. _Akio thought as she held herself taking smaller steps as she went on to reach Kagome. _That feel of safety his arms hold in them, it would calm anyone._ She thought again as she shivered slightly. "I should have made longer bottoms, Its starting to chill over here." She sighed and continued on to meet with Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I understand that Akio is sexy as much as the next guy would but you have to think about Kagome before you move, Inuyasha." Miroku told him. "I agree. Kagome's a good girl. I understand that Akio is nice and all, but you have Kagome." Sango added. Inuyasha glared at them. "Would you guys mind your own business? I'm not interested in her in the slightest." He growled. "It sure didn't look that way." Sango stated. "Well too bad, because she isn't attractive and I don't like her. She's Kagome's friend. If she got hurt, Kagome would never forgive me." He argued. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he put his hands up in the air in surrender. "If you hurt Kagome, we won't forgive you." Sango added as she walked off with Miroku. Sango glanced at Miroku and smiled lightly as she reached for his hand, her cheeks flushing red. Miroku glanced at her and grabbed her hand. Inuyasha sighed heavily. "They want to act as though they are so perfect. Every woman he sees he wants! And she doesn't even bother him about it anymore!" he growled softly. "If I want them both, I'd have them both…" he growled to himself. Then it hit him. _ What am I saying…? Kagome already feels as though she has to compete with Kikiyo, she shouldn't feel compelled to compete with her own friend. _ Inuyasha sighed to himself and walked off to meet up with the rest of the group.

Akio looked at Kagome with a bit of a strange look on her face. "Kagome?" she asked her slowly. "yeah?" she answered. "Why did you bring your bike here?" she asked her as she walked beside Kagome who was riding her bike. "So I don't have to walk so… much… How are you keeping up with me?" Kagome asked her. "I do a lot of walking, so I'm very quick on my feet." Akio told her. Kagome was in shock. "Are you sure you're human?" she asked her. "I'm pretty sure I've never grown a tail or animal ears nor have I had any claws before. So I suppose I am human." Akio laughed. Kagome smiled at her and looked a head on her bike. Aki began to daze out as she stared up to the sky. She could hear the voices of everyone in the group at a far off distance. They seemed like a family and she smiled at this. _ One big happy family, hunh? _ She laughed lightly for a moment then stumbled over something. As Akio went to catch her balance she slipped on something and fell completely causing her to twist her ankle. Akio bit her lip and sat there on the ground for a moment as she gripped her ankle in her hand. The pain seemed to be bearable for the time being. "Are you alright Akio?" a voice called out to her. He put her thump up. "I'm fine!" she called back. As she lifted herself and applied pressure to her twisted ankle she could see something pink getting closer to her. "Akio?" the voice said softly. "yeah Kagome?" She asked softly as she attempted to apply pressure to her ankle. "You can't walk can you?" She asked her. "No, I can walk just fine." Akio told her. "no, you can't…" Kagome turned around to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, could you carry her for a while?" Kagome asked him. "Hello no!" he responded. "Do it or I'll make Akio sit you!" she screamed. "You wouldn't." He challenged. "You're a good boy right Inuyasha?" Akio asked with a devilish grin. "Wha-what?" He asked nervously. "Sit boy!" Akio announced which sent Inuyasha crashing into the ground. "What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed as he sat up. "Just carry her Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "fine….." Inuyasha grumbled as he lifted Akio onto his back. He could feel heart breast against his back. _ Wow… they are a lot bigger… and softer…_ He thought as his face flashed red. "You ok?" Akio asked him seeing his face red. "I'm fine. Just not use to carrying anyone other than Kagome." Akio smiled at him. "That's sweet!" she told him then laid her head down on his back a small frown on her face. _He really loves her… wish I had that back home. I've got everything but that… _she thought to herself as she held onto him. Akio can see everyone managed to trail behind her and Inuyasha and Kagome was farther ahead. Suddenly Akio could hear a pounding sound. She looked around her to see if anyone else could hear it. Seeing that no one could hear it she became confused. _ What is this?_ She thought as she looked around herself. _No body? Really? Just me?_ She thought again. _Why am I the only one that can hear this pounding… maybe it's just in my head? _ She thought again and held on tight to Inuyasha. He looked over his shoulder at hat with a questioning look. _ Is she ok?_ He thought to himself as she pushed her up more on his back. _Even with that sad look on her face…... she is still beautiful… _ Inuyasha sighed as he managed to catch up with Kagome and everyone managed to catch up with him. Miroku looked at Sango and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you thinking what im thinking?" he asked her. Sango nodded her head and looked forward. "Akio is no human girl… and her eyes are set on Inuyasha." Sango stated. "Exactly." Miroku stated.

* * *

Lawliet: Aw! Akio's crush on Inuyasha is starting to develop!

Akio: Shut up Lawliet!

Lawliet: Dont know how XP

Akio: I wish i could kill you some times.

Inuyasha: *sighs* please Review them... -_-'

Lawliet & Akio: You mean all of us jerk face!

Inuyasha: Yeah, what they said. *walks away*

* * *

albums/jj631/lawlietlover20/AkiointheForest_ (Akio! XD)


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes Like Those

**_Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo sorry for not posting in months! my computer gave up on me and school has been hectic! and on top of that, there have been so many birhtdays and events comping up lately that i havent had a chance to so much as glance at any of my fan fics, even if theres only 2 of them right now. i've finally gotten onto a computer, with internet again! wooooooh! lol and i've finally finished chapter four. i hope you guys enjoy and omg, please forgive this poor soul! *points to self* lol ^^ _**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Eyes like Those**

"I think we should set up for camp." Kagome said as she swung her leg over her bike upon dismounting it. "Yea you're right." Miroku said to her. Inuyasha looked around to make sure that the area Kagome stopped in was safe for them to stay. "I'll be right back." He notified them as he jumped up into the trees. Akio stretched her arms out with a small yawn. Shippo popped up on her shoulder and looked over in the direction that Inuyasha left in. He glanced over at Akio and saw her face flash a faded red. Shippo smiled with a giggle to himself, then jumped off her shoulder and ran after Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome…" Akio started as she looked down at the ground. "Do you guys normally camp outside?" she asked as she ran her fingers though her hair. Kagome looked at Akio confused. "yeah, why?" she asked her. "Isnt it dangerous?" Akio asked Kagome. Kagome smiled. "not really. We have Inuyasha and Miroku to protect us if anything. And besides, Sango and I are strong on our own as well." Kagome laughed softly. Akio started to feel uneasy. "Speaking of the mutt, where'd he go to?" Akio asked her as she looked off into the direction he left in. "To check the surrounding area." Kagome stated as she began to look through her giant yellow bag for dinner. Akio looked around them. "I'll be right back…. You got toilet paper?" Akio bit her lip. Kagome laughed and threw a small roll of paper at her. "be careful!" she called back to Akio as she ran off to find a place to use the "bathroom".

"Well, all clear here.." Inuyasha thought out loud. Look glimpsed around where he was once more then sniffed the air. He sighed softly as he walked over to a small clearing that had a nice hot springs. Inuyasha smiled. "Oh, the girls are ganna love this." he thought out loud again as he began to walk back to the group. "a-choo!" a sweet sneeze came out from behind a few bushes. Akio managed to stumble out of them. She rubbed her nose softly as she walked over to him. "hey.." she said softly. "I've lost my way back to the camp sight….." she said softly with a red tint on her cheeks, clearly embarrassed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a small growl. "just follow me. And don't get lost!" he told her. Akio nodded her head with a small yawn. "Are we clear?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked over to her. Her nodded his head and stuck up some conversation with Kagome, eventually pointing back at Akio, telling her how her friend got lost. Kagome sighed with a small shake of the head as she sat down by the fire where dinner was cooking. They continued to hold a conversation for a long while. Akio walked over to Miroku and Sango and sat beside them. She sighed softly and started to pet Kirara with a smile. "So, Akio…." Miroku started. "Whats life like where you and Kagome are from?" Sango asked. Akio looked at them and smiled softly. "crowded, very loud and covered in lights. We live in a big city, always have." she said softly. "How far back can you remember?" Miroku asked her. "Im sorry?" she responded not understanding his question. "I mean, into your childhood. How far back can you remember?" he asked her. Something was up. "as far back as I can remember is back to when I was about 3yrs old. Whats it matter?" she asked him. Miroku nor Sango responded to her. "Listen, I know you guys think theres something weird about me, and you know what? that's the reason I've never had friends. that's the reason my family was never really fond of me. But you want to know something? I've made it 18yrs without friends, I think I can make it a little longer without them." she said in an annoyed voice as she stood up. "I just don't see why you people wont accept me, you have a whole in your hand and you hunt demons. If anything, you guys are weirder than I am. Maybe you people should stop judging me and find a mirror to look into." Akio said softly as she walked away from them, remembering her walk back from earlier with Inuyasha and retracing her steps. "you guys really made her feel bad…." Shippo stated to them. Sango and Miroku hung their heads a little feeling bad. "She has a point Miroku….." "She must feel so lonely….." "and you two made it no better. You made it so obvious that you thought something was wrong with her and now look! She's wondered off into the dark with no real knowledge of this era or the area. She could get lost!" shippo told them, bringing them back to attention. Akio had no idea what could possibly by out there and worst yet, she may not have been able to defend herself if she came into an encounter with a demon. Miroku sprouted onto his feet. "we need to go after her." he announced. Kagome came walking over to them with a smile. "dinners ready you guys." she said happily. "We need to go find Akio. She wondered off and she could get lost in the dark out here." Sango told Kagome as she got to her feet as well. "where did she go?" kagome asked them and all they could do is shrug. Inuyasha walked over a little grumpy. "im starving! Lets eat already." told them. The group looked at him. "what?" he asked confused. "We lost Akio." miroku stated. "Lost? They practically scared her off!" Shippo corrected. "What?" Kagome questioned. "Never mind that. We need to find her. She could get hurt out here!" Miroku insisted. "Inuyasha, could you sniff her out?" Kagome asked him. Inuuyasha sighed then began to sniff the air. Once he caught whiff of her, he ran off in the direction he left in, with the Miroku and Sango following close behind him.

Akio dipped her bare feet into the hot spring that inuyasha had found a little earlier. She took a deep breath and smiled._ This feels so nice_. She smiled to herself as she laid back on the grass. The sky looked amazing and so bright filled with stars. The sun had set so soon it felt like the day had just started. Akio let out a soft sigh and sat back up._ I should head back to them, shouldn't I…._ she thought to herself. "You sure are a pretty little thing arent you?" a voice came from behind her. Akio turned around quickly and say a man that looked so young with slightly pale skin and long nearly black brown hair. His smile was sinister and made Akio very uneasy. "who are you?" she asked as she stood up, shaking the water off her feet. The man moved closer to her in his baboon suit. She took a few steps backward. "I am Naraku my dear….." he smirked at her, making Akio even more uneasy than before. "That's nice, but if you'd excuse me, there is somewhere I need to go." she stepped around him and began to walk past him, towards the groups camp sight. Naraku grabbed Akio by her wrist and held tight. She looked back at him angered. "let me go creep." she growled at him. "you seem to not know who you're speaking to wench." he growled back at her. She looked at him a moment, then smirked with a light chuckle. "So, you're the bad guy they told me about." she laughed at him. "a monkey suit, really?" she laughed at him. Naraku then pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his as he wrapped one arm around her waist. "You may not want to laugh at someone who can end your life girl." he growled again. Akio smiled at him. "should I be scared?" she asked him. She appeared to be as strong and as confident as could be, but on the inside, she was falling apart in fear. _the hell do I do now! This guy can kill me with a smack across the face!_ she thought to herself. "Let her go!" a voice came behind her. Akio turned her head and he eyes lit up. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku running towards them. Her heart sped up as Naraku held her tighter. "I don't think so." he smiled. "She could be of some use to me." he smirked and began to back away. Inuyasha grabbed his tensiga from his waist and waved it once. "back flash wave!" he cried, cutting through the baboon suit, but not Naraku himself. Naraku knocked Inuyasha down with one strike, then Miroku before he could even strike. Akio began to feel less and less fear and more and more anger. Her eyes began to flash gold and silver. She began to growl like a beast as her nails grew out like claws. "let me go!" she screamed as she slit Naraku's face with her nails. She jumped backwards and stared at him with vicious eyes. Naraku smirked at her. "I know those eyes." he laughed. "Be gone!" she growled. "Make me." he growled at her. As Akio went to run after Naraku and arrow pierced through him. He growled in pain, then ran off. Akio turned around to Kagome, then she felt all the blood in her body rush to her head. She dropped to her knees, then blacked out.

Akio opened her eyes slowly to see a blur of something white. It felt as though she was moving yet staying still at the same time. "her eyes.. Kagome, this girl is not human." a voice stated. Akio recognized it as Inuyasha. "how so?" she asked annoyed. "Her eyes turn gold and silver and her nails grow like claws! The girl isn't human!" he growled at her. "I know those eyes…. At least, I've seen eyes like those before….. I just don't remember from where." Miroku said softly. Akio opened her eyes fully. She was in Inuyasha's arms. She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "What happened you guys…." she asked softly as she looked up at the perfect jaw line of inuyasha. Inuyashsa and Miroku looked at her as though she had lost her mind, when she had clearly lost her memory. "You don't remember?" Miroku asked her. "What happened to that Naraku creep?" she asked softly. Inuyasha came to a stop and looked at Kagome. "I told you." he whispered in a gruff voice. "I got rid of him Akio." Kagome said softly. "Like dead, or he ran way injured?" she asked. "He ran off injured. But you're safe now, ok?" Kagome said softly. how could I have ever hated her growing up….. Akio thought to herself. "Im not feeling to great. My head hurts and I feel dizzy…" she said softly. "Just hold on to Inuyasha, we're almost to the camp sight again." Kagome smiled at her. Akio nodded her head and snuggled up to Inuyasha when Kagome turned her head around to keep walking ahead. He looked down at her with a confused and questioning look. Akio smiled weakly and put a single finger to her naturally red lips. "shhhh." she said softly. Kagome got further ahead of them. "So what are you?" Inuyasha asked her. "Please Inuyasha….. I don't know what youre talking about, and I feel like crap….." she said softly. He nodded his head and held her just a little tighter, making sure not to drop the girl. She smiled and pulled herself up a little to where she was by his ear. "you have very warm arms ya know." she smiled with heavy eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, falling fast back to sleep. Inuyasha's face ran red. He shook his head and looked at her sleeping form and sighed._ this girl is really making it hard to be completely faithful here…_he glanced at her again before walking into the camp sight._ but shes so beautiful….. But there is something very wrong with her…. Eyes like those… they mean danger…_ Inuyasha laid her down in an extra sleeping bag that Kagome had and took a deep breath as he grabbed Kagome's hand. "You ok?" he asked her softly. "Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked him. "What happened with Akio…. It was weird, but you had to save your friends life….. Just wanted to know you were ok…." he smiled at her softly, something he nearly never did. Kagome smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "Im fine, thank you." she said softly with a yawn as she crawled into her own sleeping bag. Sango rolled over, holding Kirara in her sleeping arms. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Miroku who smirked at him. "you cant have them both ya know." Miroku told him. Inuyasha growled. "I don't want them both. Just Kagome…." he stated as he looked at her sleeping form. "whatever you say Inuyasha." Miroku smiled and closed his eyes for some rest of his own. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then Akio._ just Kagome….. No matter your mystery, I just want…_ his mind trailed off when he saw a familiar figure by the trees. Inuyasha's eyes widened, then saddened. Its was Kikyo.

* * *

Lawliet: soooooo, shit just got real?

Inuyasha: whats with Akio?

Lawliet: *smirks* I cant tell! XD

Inuyasha: ass -_-

Akio: hey you guys. ^^ *eats cake*

Lawliet: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET ALL THESE SWEETS FROM!

Akio: *shrugs* i dunno...

Lawliet: *sighs* Please review ^^;


	5. Down the Rabbits Hole & Back Again

Chapter Five: Down the Rabbits Hole and Back Again

Inuyasha quickly scrambled to his feet and walked in Kikyo's direction. "Ki…kyo…" he forced her name out his mouth as if he were reaching for air. "Inuyasha." Kikyo replied softly, Inuyasha quickened his step in her direction, his eyes fixated on her very being. Kikyo on the other hand had her eyes on the Sagura girl. Akio mumbled in her sleep and curled into herself for warmth. "She is danger, Inuyasha." Kikyo told him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "What; what are you talking about?" he asked her confused. "This child is a descendent of a cursed clan." She informed him. Inuyasha looked back at the sleeping female's form and narrowed his eyes. "So I've heard." He said in a hushed tone. "It goes beyond their ability to not bear sons. Ah!" Kikyo bent over in pain, holding herself. Inuyasha began to run to her aid. "No, I must go… Beware of her… beware of that whole clan…" Kikyo announced to him before leaving with her soul collectors. Inuyasha stood there in dismay, knowing not what to do. He looked back at the resting female, his eyes still narrowed. '_Your innocence is a lie, isn't it?'_ he thought to himself as he leaped into a tree over the campsite. "A-choo!" a small sneeze came from below. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome shivering in her sleep. "Kagome…" a dreary voice called out softly. The sneeze had woken Akio up, strangely enough. Akio looked at Kagome with her dull blue eyes. She stood up, grabbed her sleeping bag and dragged her way over to Kagome. Akio's eyes reflected in the campfire, the hues of purple danced in her eyes as she opened the sleeping bag completely and covered Kagome with it. She smiled down on her friend as she rubbed her arms for warmth. "I should have made longer sleeves." She chastised herself as she moved closer to the fire. Akio folded her arm under her and lay as close to the fire as she could get without getting burned. Inuyasha looked down on her for a while. "I bet that tree isn't comfortable." Akio said softly, her eyes closed. "I'm fine up here." Inuyasha responded with a harsh tone. "Suite yourself buddy." She said as she stretched her legs and curled into herself. Inuyasha watched as Kagome now slept in complete comfort under the two sleeping bags. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. "Psst." Akio said from the base of the tree. "I'm coming up there." She announced to him. Inuyasha was already half asleep, he could still hear her but his eyes were so heavy that they wouldn't open and he couldn't vocally respond to her. "You looked cold." She said softly. Akio draped the only extra blanket Kagome had brought with her. "Listen… I know you don't like, nor do you trust me. I know none of you do. But as far as I know and can remember, I really am harmless… and I'd like it if you three could just accept me until I leave back home… at least if I ever get a chance to…" she said softly, pushing her long hair behind her. "Sleep tight…" her voice trailed as she lowered herself from the tree and made her way back to the fire.

The sun had risen and the smell of fish filled the air. Akio sat up and looked around her to see no one other than Kagome. "I smell fish…" she murmured out. "Inuyasha and Miroku are fishing out breakfast for us." Kagome answered her as she started to put the sleeping bags away. Akio nodded her head. "And where'd Sango… go…" Akio said softly through a yawn. "She's bathing right now." Kagome informed her. "Are you ok?" Akio asked her. Kagome looked at Akio with a bright smile. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "You were freezing your ass off last night. Wanted to make sure you didn't wake up with any cold symptoms." Akio informed her. "Is that why I woke up with two sleeping bags, you gave yours up?" Kagome asked her, Akio just nodded her head. Kagome smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks Akio." She told her softly. Akio nodded her head. Kagome continued to put things away in her bag. Akio slowly got up and began to head for the springs. "I think I'll join Sango…" Akio looked to her left. "You should be ok." She added as she strolled off and Inuyasha and Miroku approached Kagome with food. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then at Kagome. "Where's she running off to?" Miroku asked. "To the springs, why do you ask?" Kagome responded. "Alone?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "Its like she looks for danger!" he added. "Sango's already there Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You guys are so mean to her, I don't understand why." Kagome added as she grabbed her bathing supplies and left to join Akio and Sango.

Akio sat in the far end of the springs; her body emerged in the water and her head still at surface. She slowly slid her whole body under the water and let the water consume her. '_I don't think I'll ever understand people… maybe I should start looking into a way to get back home… not like I'm wanted there either…'_ Akio thought as she slowly began to release air from her lungs under the water. She rose up and looked around, only to see Kagome and Sango talking at the center of the springs. Akio sighed and climbed out of the spring; she at its banks, looking at her reflection. "Who are you anyways…" she mumbled as she stared at the girl staring back at her in the ripples of the water. "Akio! Come join us!" Kagome called over to her. Akio smiled and slid her body back into the water and swam her way over to them. "Hey…" She greeted them, nearly a whisper from her lips. "Good morning." Sango greeted back. "Soooo…" Akio had no idea what to say to her, she felt awkward around her. She did after all yell at her and Miroku the day before. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Sango broke the silence. "Hunh?" Akio looked at her confused, unsure as to how to respond. "You were right. You are a little strange but we have no right to judge you, we ourselves are strange. Miroku is a monk that looks for sex more than he prays and I'm a demon slayer strolling around with a hanyo. We are complete contradictions of ourselves and we've no right to say anything to you." Sango told her, her voice soft and sorrowful. She meant it all. "What's so weird about me anyways?" Akio asked as she looked at her reflection in the water. "There's just something about you Akio, something that none of us can or will be able to understand." Sango said softly. Akio's head lowered as her eyes shut. "I just want to go home already…" She said softly. "We'll find you a way home Akio, I promise." Kagome said softly with a smile. Akio smiled at her and lifted her body from the water. "I'm done." She said softly as she walked over to her clothes. "I'll go see how the foods coming along." Akio said in a soft voice that sounded that of a whisper.

Akio pushed her hair back over her shoulder and down her back as she sat by the fire that Miroku and Inuyasha were cooking over. She sighed softly and continued to stare at the flickering of the fire. "Food's ready." They announced and handed one of the fish to Akio. She ate quickly and waited for the group to head out. Everyone looked at her with strange eyes, not knowing what to say to her. Akio curled up in pain, holding her stomach and gritting her teeth. "Akio?" Sango asked softly. "It's nothing." She pushed out. "Ah…" she mumbled out softly. "Akio…" Kagome said softly as she walked over to her. "It's just stomach pain, I'm fine…" she told her softly. "You don't sound fine." Miroku said sternly as he walked over to Akio himself. "What do you feel?" "Sharp pains, like someone is pushing needles through my body…ah!" She screamed and fell over on her side holding her neck in her hands; a sharp long needle of some sort struck her. "Ah!" she started screaming. "Enjoy the poison." A snake like demon hissed out. "Why you!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed the serpent like demon to smithereens. As the demon wasted away in death he laughed at the group. "The poisons already in her system." Then it passed on. Inuyasha and the rest of them rushed to Akio's side. "She has a fever." Sango informed them. "Not here…" Akio forced out. "I'm not dying here… am I?" she asked in a fearful voice. "Like hell you are." Inuyasha said in a rushed voice as he lifted the now barely conscious Akio in his arms. "I'm taking her back to Kaede's; she'll know what to do." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Kagome, Sango and Miroku hitched a ride on Kirara as Inuyasha ran Akio back to the village.

Night had already fallen by the time they arrived at Kaede's home. "What seems to be the problem?" Kaede asked in a surprised voice. "Some demon shot poison into Akio!" Kagome said frantically. Inuyasha rushed her into the house and laid her down. Once the sun began to rise, Kaede managed to remove the poison from Akio's body. Kaede informed everyone so that they may rest a while before Akio had woken up and they continued their journey. Akio had awoken slowly, feeling light headed and very hungry. "What happened to me…?" she mumbled out as she sat up slowly. Akio looked around the room and saw everyone fast asleep, everyone but Inuyasha. She managed her way to her feet and quietly strolled out the hut. She made her way around till she found the sacred tree. She smiled up at it and ran her hand over the tree's scar. "So you've always been there, hunh?" she said softly. "It sure has." A male voice said from behind her. Akio turned around on the defense and scared. Her body relaxed but her expression saddened when she turned and saw Inuyasha. He made sure that his eyes were softened and he didn't look as intimidating as everyone found him. Akio felt just a little more comfortable for that. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm such a burden, I know and trust me, if I could get home, I would've been out of your hair a while ago." She rushed her words out and lowered her head. "No, I'm sorry…" Inuyasha murmured out. "I promised Kagome I'd protect you and in my view you got hurt… I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said softly to her. Akio smiled at him and went to take a step forward, but was frozen in place. "_You are quite a strange and dangerous specimen there wench_" Naraku's voice boomed through the air. "Naraku... Show yourself!" Inuyasha screamed in annoyance as he pulled out tessaiga from its sheath. "I can't move…" Akio said in a frightened voice. "Don't worry; I'll protect you Akio…" Inuyasha said to her in a reassuring voice. Suddenly Akio could feel her body being pulled to the tree. "Inuyasha, help!" she screamed as her body was violently flung around the tree. Inuyasha chased after her but caught up with her in time to watch Akio being thrown into the hallow of the tree and vanishing. "_That's one problem out of the way_" Naraku's laughter filled the air. "What did you do with her?" Inuyasha screamed. "_I sent her back, where she can never return._" And with that, Naraku's voice was gone. Inuyasha growled and ran back to the group to inform them of what had happened.

"Ow!" Akio screamed as she pulled herself from the hollow of the sacred tree. Akio fell directly onto the floor and looked up at the tree in awe. "Home?" she whispered out softly. "I'm home…" she said again happily. She jumped to her feet in joy and ran home. '_I'm going to take a hot bath and sleep in my bed, I'm-a go out shopping, maybe on another date! I'm going back to school! I'm home, I'm really home!' _Akio thought in excitement as she entered her home and ran straight for her bathroom to take a long steamy hot shower and relax in the tub. "This is amazing…" she said softly as she sunk into her bath water. '_I don't have to return to that place again… even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The well doesn't work for me…'_ Akio thought to herself as she turned over in her tub, her hair floating behind her. "_Don't worry; I'll protect you Akio"_ "I can still hear his voice in my head…" she said in a saddened tone as she sat up completely in her tub and stared down at the water. "I understand why Kagome stays there; he's amazing; strong, protective, caring, stubborn and beautiful…" Akio stood up and stepped out of the tub. "And now he's all hers again… I can never return…" Akio's voice cracked and tears stained her face. "Why?" she asked softly as she whipped them away. Confused as to how she really felt about leaving the feudal era, she dried off and rested in her bed, hoping it would take her mind off it all, she was proven wrong after a whole day of sleep; she wanted to go back and she wanted to go back now.

Akio spent 3 weeks away from the feudal era, missing it every day she was gone. She even began carrying her feudal era clothes with her to school just in case she could make it through the well one day. Every day she would try to go through the well, but nothing worked. Akio was destined to remain in the modern era forever. On her walk home from school and shopping with Hojo one Saturday, Akio stopped at the sacred tree and ran her fingers along its trunk. "I wish I could go back…" she said softly when suddenly the hollow of the tree had a soft lavender light began to shine from it. "Could this be…" she said in a whisper as she reached her hand through the light. '_It's so warm, I can feel the sun on the other side!'_ she thought excitedly, then jumped into the hollow of the sacred tree. Moments later she crawled her way out of the sacred tree and ran straight for Kaede's. Once there she saw only Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha. '_Where's Kagome…?'_ Akio thought as she approached them. "Where's Kagome?" she asked. "She just went back home…" Inuyasha started then looked up at Akio in awe. He jumped to his feet and glared at her. "What happened to you? How'd you get back here? Where did you go?" he bombarded her with questioned. Akio simply laughed at him and smiled. "I missed it here…" she smiled. "Relax Inuyasha." she said softly. "I'm not sure what happened, but I was able to make it back home through the sacred tree and I was able to come back through sed tree." She stated first then took a deep breath. "I was back at home, where Kagome and I are from. I've been trying to come back for weeks! And suddenly, the sacred tree allowed me passage." She said happily. "Perhaps that's how you can travel between our worlds Akio." Miroku said in an astonished tone. "Maybe." She grinned happily. "What are you wearing Akio?" Sango asked her. "Hm? Oh, my school uniform you mean…" Akio looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a short black skirt like Kagome's green one with a red blazer and white shirt underneath and a black bow tie at her neck. She had also been wearing boot like sneakers as well. She shrugged and laughed a little. "I have extra clothes." She said happily and left the group so that she could change into her red and blue outfit again. She came back, grinning happily. "I'm so glad to be back here." She squeaked. "Why did Kagome leave home though?" Akio asked in a confused voice. "Something about exams in the week." Inuyasha said annoyed."Oh, I see… she has to make up exams." She said in a low tone as she sat down. "Do you guys mind…" Akio took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the group. "If I join you guys again…" she asked worried. "All I need is a weapon and I fend for myself! I'm a good archer and an even better swordsmen and I'm pretty good with a sickle." She said to them sounding a little desperate. "As soon as we find you a weapon, then maybe you can join us, I can't be protecting you and Kagome at all times, it's not easy!" Inuyasha told Akio. She had to hold herself back from jumping on him. "Thank you." She beamed. "For what?" he asked her. "You'll soon see." She smiled and strolled off to play with Shippo and the other children of the village. '_I wish he could understand the chill he gives me when he mentions his protection over me… it may only be because of Kagome, but he's sticking to it and it's an amazing feeling. For once someone is looking out for me.. but I swear, I won't be a burden to them any longer, I will be strong… I will be…'_ Akio thought as she looked out to the horizon as the sun began to set and all the colors danced across the sky in a blend. "I will be strong… And no one will stop me, no one…" she mumbled out.


End file.
